Sans VS Bill Cipher (DB)
Sans VS Bill Cipher is the 7th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Sans from Undertale and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Description Undertale VS Gravity Falls - Which one of these most powerful manipulators from their series will win. Interlude Wiz: Manipulation comes in many varieties. For some, it means making others believe that you're sincere when you're actually deceiving them. Boomstick: And for others, it means the control of elements, weapons or even human souls. ''' Wiz: Sans, the incredibly powerful skeleton from Undertale. '''Boomstick: And Bill Cipher, the treacherous triangle of Gravity Falls. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sans Wiz: In a village taken place in the underground lies a peaceful town civiliazed by Monsters and a kid named Frisk humbled down there. Boomstick: And that kid would soon be taken to two routes and one named Chara would be taken to one. Wiz: These routes were known as the Pacifist, Neutral and Genocide route in the Undertale game. Boomstick: And Frisk had a journey to go too, meeting various monsters like that bastard flower you meet first, then a sexy goat mom! and two skeletons. Wiz: The Skeletons were also the royal guards of a kingdom of the other ground one was named Papyrus and the other one was a lazy laid back skeleton named Sans. Boomstick: You see Sans may be your typical friendly skeleton guy only in the True Pacifist and Neutral route, but not so much when it comes to the Genocide Route. Wiz: Most importantly Sans is well...Lazy. Boomstick: Not only that Sans is really lazy, he also makes excruciating puns, no really he makes so many good puns from Skeletons. Guess i'll have to "bone" it to ya! Wiz: Sans is remarkibly good with puns, but when Papyrus was killed by Chara during the Genocide Route, Sans has had it of his Genocide and has decided to go after Chara with his manipulation. Boomstick: You see Sans has the power to turn people's souls into blue and use telekinesis to slam them around the place, like Silver on drugs. Wiz: Sans can manipulate one's soul and probably move them around with his hand, but that's not all he has, Sans can project well Bones as like bullets or just a weapon of use for attack. Boomstick: Sans is also incredibly fast having dodged Chara's attacks very easily and he's also incredibly smart in battle, and not just some guy in the Hot Dog stand who puts Hot Dogs on top of your head. Wiz: But then Sans has his remarkable and signature power source and not just with his bone manipulation, he can summon a bigger skull that fires an energy beam named the Gaster Blaster. Boomstick: The Gaster Blaster is Sans's right hand and once he summons it, IT FIRES IT LASE-''' Wiz: Boomstick! Easy! As it does shoot Lasers from its mouth we estamated that the blast is long ranged. 'Boomstick: Damn that's pretty long for a "Bo-' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: Oh come on his puns are that awesome! Wiz: Anyways Sans has alot of arsenal in this combat, he's defeated Chara and avenged his late brother Papyrus in the Genocide route, He's completely unaffected by the temperature in Hotland, which is hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup and the water inside of it into vapor, instantly and was able to repeatedly dodge Chara's attacks who almost immediately after destroyed the entire game. Boomstick: But that's not all Sans has very high stamina! Thanks to his dodging abilities Wiz: Sans is one of the most tough fighters to face, but he does have his flaws. When he does dodge alot, he shows obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Boomstick: But that's not what he has. He also only has 1 HP which if he is vulnerable to Chara, Chara can get a free hit on him and kill him. Wiz: And he's also incredibly lazy and won't fight unless absolutely necessary. Boomstick: But when it comes to a battle field and you've killed all of his friends. You're really going to have a BAD Time. Bill Cipher Wiz: Terror and chaos can come in many shapes and sizes. From giant mosters like Godzilla, to small beings like Bill Cipher, but don't let his size, or even his design fool you, Bill is one of the most dangerous Disney Villains of all time! Boomstick: Trillions of years ago, Bill Cipher came to the second dimmension. Hating his world as it is full of flat-headed, flat-minded people, he seeked a new world to call home, eventually coming across the third dimension. Wiz: Only able to communicate with our world through the mind, he has been waiting for someone to set him free, so he can turn our universe into his own playground. Boomstick: One day, a man named Standford Pines, the brother of Rumplestiltskin, investigating the weirdness of the small Oregon town of Gravity Falls, came across a series of cave paintings, depicting Bill, as an otherworldly being who knew all the answers in the universe. Wiz: Later, once Ford fell asleep his dreams were visited by a weird being.... Boomstick: Tricking him into thinking he could help humanity, Bill cut a deal with him, and together they began making a portal to Bill's home dimension. Wiz: However, once Ford found out about Bill's true intentions he decided to shut the portal down. Boomstick: But then something bad happened to Ford, He was trapped in that dimmension until his brother rescued him...and Bill was accidently released upon this world! Wiz: Bill's powers, range from simple force fields, to telekinisis, to full on control over reality it's self. Boomstick: Bill's capable of speeding up, rewinding and even stopping time itself. Wiz: Not only that but he can also make a deal with a regular human through the mind and posses them. Boomstick: Damn, He's like a dream demon or something Wiz: He can summon objects at will, and also transform the very molucules of something, to change it into something else, and even control time. Boomstick: He's powerful enough to play golf with the universe itself, and draw smily faces on planets with just his fingers. Wiz: He took over Gravity Falls in a matter of seconds, and continued to rule for months unopposed. He also outsmarted Giddeon. Boomstick: Bill's powers are strong enough to transend dimensions, and also managed to kill Time Baby, as stated before. Wiz: However, Bill is not invincible, He has some major weaknesses! Boomstick: Yeah Bill can be outsmarted or can be erased if the plane of existance he is on at the time is destroyed. Wiz: Then there is the massive weakness to the Zodiac, and how Weirdness Forcefields can trap him in certain areas. But he is one to be wield for. Death Battle Taking place in the Underground was Bill Cipher's Genocide having killing almost all of the cast as he is seen evily laughing and shooting blue fire to bring chaos to town. Bill: YOU INSUFFICIENT FOOLS WON'T BE LIVING ANY LONGER! ONCE I BRING CHAOS INTO THIS UNIVERSE, I WILL DESTROY IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then the camera cuts to black as an eyeball lights up flashing blue and yellow as he stands next to Frisk and brings his hand out trapping Bill in his aura. Bill: W-WHAT? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I CAN'T MOVE! Bill then screams as he is being thrown on the ground hard and into multiple buildings then the aura fades away. Bill then gets up and floats out. Bill: Okay, WHO WAS THE ONE TO RUIN MY GENOCIDE! Sans walks out with Frisk by his side with a glowing blue eye and looks at Bill. Sans: My friends...all dead....Your sins. They cannot be forgiven. The pennance for your crimes... is DEATH! Bill then crosses his arms rolling his eyes. Bill: Oh Please Bonehead, what makes you think you are better to killing me, I am a Immortal! How can you possibly kill me! Sans has his arm back to Frisk. Sans: Okay kid, let me take care of this one, you just sit back and i'll do the hard work here, and if everything doesn't go right, reset the timeline k? Frisk nods and does so and Sans summons a Gaster Blaster beside him. Sans: Now then buddy o'l pal chum buddy pal chum...I'll give a bad time! Sans and Bill Cipher face each other. FIGHT! Bill begins to cast fireballs at Sans, but he is able to avoid them all. Sans appears behind Bill and hits him with a bone faster than Bill can detect. Bill winces in pain. Bill: OW! THAT ACTUALLY HURT! Sans: Trust me buddy! It'll get worse! Sans casts a multitude of bones and fires them all at Bill. Bill is able to deflect them all with eye lasers. Bill: You'll never defeat me you puny sack of bones! Bill then fires a laser from his eyes as Sans quickly teleports away from the attack. Bill then looks around. Bill: Stop dissapearing, so i can kill you! Sans: No bones about it! You haven't had a chance right? Bill turns to see that Sans is directly to his left. Bill: WHAT! Bill is hit with four bones in quick succession and knocked to the ground. Bill: Ugh... What is this feeling?? I feel drained Sans: That was your sins on what you've done on your route buddy. They're crawling down your back. Their presence signals the end of one's destruction. Bill: No I don't care what i feel! I WILL NOT BE STOPPED! Bill continues to shoot fireballs, and follows them up with a gigantic pyro blast. The houses of the town have been set ablaze. Bill: Welp...that got him Sans appears before him. Sans: Don't be so sure about that chum! Bill: How are you doing this!? Sans: Hmm, it appears that you've wiped out the population houses. Your sins only continue to grow. And as your sins pile up, my power increases. Bill then shakes in frustration and anger Bill: It doesn't matter! I am the ruler of all four and a half dimensions! Nobody can best me! Eat energy! Bill rapidally fires a series of finger and eye lasers at Sans. Sans is able to dodge them all and approach Sans simultaneously. Sans: You know this dodging is starting to tire me out buddy. I think you should stop... Bill casts an inferno from his fingertips and burns all the snow within a large radius. A burnt circle of soil surrounds Bill, but Sans reappears infront of Bill. Bill: GAH!! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS! Sans' eye lights up once more, and Bill begins to blink in and out of existence, then Bill becomes trapped within a white circle equal in size to the area he had just torched. Bill: Oh great, where am I now? Sans: Welcome to the BONE ZONE! Sans appears on top of the circle in a style remniscent of an Undertale battle. Bill: WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL DESTROY YOU! Sans: Heheh... but that's the thing... You're not going to make it out of here... ALIVE. Sans now calls forth a wave of Gaster Blasters and surrounds the Bone Zone with them. They fire in quick succession at Bill, who is able to dodge them all. Bill: Hahahaha! You're not the only one who can dodge lasers here! Sans: That's the point of the game buddy, but you may be quick, but can you deal with THIS? Sans sends many large bones into motion. Bill doesn't react quickly enough and is hit multiple times. Sans then takes control of Bill's body for a brief period, moving his arm around and causing Bill to fly in all directions. Bill continually winces in pain as he bumps into the border. Finally, Sans breaks into a sweat and throws him into the west wall of the circle, where a giant Gaster Blaster is waiting for him. Sans: And now....Karma Strikes! The large Blaster charges its laser at Bill, and as it fires, Bill becomes enraged and launches a menacing eye laser. Bill's beam is far stronger than the Gaster Blaster's, and the skull is destroyed. Bill: ENOUGH!!! Bill takes his gigantic pyramid form, which exceeds the size of the pit and destroys the Bone Zone. The blast sends Sans flying into the ground. Sans: Whoa! Bill evily laughs looking down at Sans now. Bill: Not so tough outside of your domain now? Look at me, short stack! I am a God! In this form, I am the creator! I am the destroyer! I have eradicated gods, goddesses, and all the mere creatures who have stood in my way! I am... Suddenly Sans fell asleep on Bill like it was nothing at all. Bill: Are you serious right now...YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP ON YOUR GOD! AND NOW WITH THE SNAP OF MY FINGERS I WILL STOP TIME! Bill snaps his fingers and stops time and places his hand on the skeleton's head. The camera pans into Sans' eye. A black and white recreation of the previous scene appears, but this time we get a glimpse at Bill. As the first laser fired off, Bill was able to shift the structure of his ultimate form so the laser passed straight through him. He did so for all the lasers fired in succession. When the brief cease-fire occurred so all the lasers could fire at once, Bill was able to react. Just as Bill stops time in the flashback, the camera pans back out. Bill: I gotta HAND it to you. This fight was a real BLAST! With his hand still on Sans' head, Bill fires a laser straight down, causing Sans' skull to split in half, and the rest of his bones to scatter across the ground as Bill reverts back to normal. Bill: Whew...that was done for But Suddenly Sans: Hey Chum how's it been? Bill then screams being surprised and outsmarted by Sans who had somehow teleported away from the laser. Bill: NO!!! HOW DID YOU GET AWAY IN THE NICK OF TIME! MY TIME STOPPING ABILITIES STOPPED YOU! Sans: Yeah but, i guess i got nothing left to do but Sans shrugs happily and surrounds Bill in a circle as Bill has been outsmarted and then the blasters blast at Bill. Bill: NOO!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAT!!!!!!! I AM BILL CIPHER!!! I AM BILL CIPHER!!! Bill Cipher is then disentergrated by the Blast of the Gaster Blaster at full force as Sans quietly walks away cracking his neck. Sans: Why is that Triangle always upset, because he was never RIGHT KO! Frisk resets the universe bringing everyone back to life as Bill Cipher's hat is erased seemingly Bill has been erased too. Results Boomstick: PLOT TWIST! Wiz: Both Sans and Bill had great potential and Bill can be only defeated by Stanley Pines in the mind in which Sans didn't have anything to kill Bill until the very last second. Boomstick: Bill is a dream demon going into the mind and possessing others, but Wiz, Sans' laziness could have killed him easily right? Wiz: Well you could say that when Chara tried to kill Sans when he was asleep, Sans immediantly outsmarted Chara the very last second before he died and Bill didn't know about Sans' incredibly good dodging and teleporting skills, true that Bill can manipulate time and reality itself, it's just that Sans is pretty good for a lazy guy. Boomstick: Also both Bill and Sans had space manipulation, though Bill wields it better, Sans doesn't really care at this point, and a fully charged Gaster Blaster takes tons of damage. Also does 11D really matter to this Dorito. Looks like Bill Cipher just got dunked on! Wiz: The Winner is Sans. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle... A Silouthette shows a man who takes his shirt off without doing it then another shows a Silouthette of a man who is holding a sword and resembles the man he is facing. Kenshiro VS Jonathan Joestar Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Gravity Falls VS Undertale themed Death Battles Category:'Disney VS Toby Fox' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Completed DBX Category:Completed OMMs